Melody's years at Hogwarts
by TheDRAGONMASTEROFBERK
Summary: Her mom Ariel went to Hogwarts now it's Melody's turn. Will she be able to survive the magical world and it's dangers? And being the Boy Who Lives girlfriend? (Melody/Harry)(Ariel/Snape)
(Ariel with Snape)(Ariel is the daughter of Lily and James)

(Melody and Harry)(Harry is also a child out Lily and James and Melody is Snape and Ariel's daughter)

Location: Snape's office(Ariel is on Snape's lap with her head on his shoulder)

16 year old Ariel Potter and Severes Snape started making out. They tore off each other's clothes, by Ariel's 7th year she was pregnant with a daughter.

Melody's and Harry's 3erd year the end of Care of Magical Creatures Class

Melody: Hagrid have you seen my mom?

Hagrid: My lovely teaching assistant just went to get me some things for my class.

All of a sudden Ariel came into the field on her black horse.

Hagrid: See there she is(Ariel got off)

Ariel: There my girl(Hugged her)

Ariel: Here you go Hagrid(Handed him dead farriets for Buckbeak)

Hagrid: Thank you Ariel(Took them)

Ariel: Go on darling it's time for your dad's class

Melody took Harry's hand as they walked away.

Potions class

Snape: Tell me class what are the ingredients of Draft of Living Death?

Melody: Add the Infusion of Wormwood, Add the powdered root of asphodel, Stir twice clockwise, add the sloth brain, add the Sopophorous bean's juice, and Stir seven times anti-clockwise.

Snape: Very good job Miss Snape

The next day the first Quiditch game

Lee Jordan: Welcome to Hogwart's first Quiditch game of the season today's game Slithren vs Griffendor(annoced)

Everyone cheered all the brooms flew out.

Madam Hooch: I want a nice clean game from all of you

The game begun Melody through the Quaffle into Slithren's hoop. Katie Bell tossed the ball to Melody.

Marcus Flint: Take that side

Him and Blaise Zabini went on both sides of Melody then kicked her into one of the stands. Everyone gasped Harry saw the snitch and went after it. Hagrid helped Melody to her feet and she went to sit next to him to watch the game.

Harry leaned too far and fell off his broom then stood up.

Hagrid: Look like he's going to be sick

Harry coughed up the snitch

Lee Jordan: He caught the snitch, Harry Potter receives 103 points for catching the snitch.

Madam Hooch: Griffendor wins

Everyone cheered except the Slithrens

The Great Hall

Dumbledore: I have an annocment to make Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendry event, the Twi Wizard Tournament. Please welcome the lovely ladies of the Beauxbatons Academy of magic and their headmistress Madam Maxine.

The Beauxbatons ladies walked in all the guys whistled.

Dumbledore: And now the proud sons of Dumstrang and their headmaster Igor Karkaroff.

They walked in everyone clapped Ariel brought out the Goblet of Fire.

Dumbledor: The Goblet of Fire anyone who wants to enter the Twi Wizard Tournament write their name on a piece of parchment and through in the Fire before Thursday night. If chosen there's no turning back from this moment the Twi Wizard Tournament has begun.

The next night Wednesday in the Great Hall

Cedric Diggory put his name in then Viktor Krum then Flear Delacour.

Ron: I bet you want to enter huh Mel?

Melody: Yeah someday, the age limit is so stupid and ridiculous!

Fred and George: I know right! Too bad you're 13 Mel's!

The next night Thursday

Dumbledor: Now the moment we all been waiting for, the Twi Wizard Tournament

With his powers he dimmed the lights the fire shot up he caught the first name.

Dumbledor: The Dumstrang champion is Viktor Krum

Viktor shook his hand then walked into the trophy room. The fire shot up and he caught another name.

Dumbledor: The champion of Beauxbatons is Flear Delacour

She shook his hand then walked into the trophy room. The fire shot up and he caught another name.

Dumbledor: The Hogwarts champion Cedric Diggory

Cedric shook his hand then walked into the trophy room.

Dumbledor: That's it we now have our three champions but only one will receive the Twi Wizard cup.(Ariel took the cloth off the trophy)

The fire shot up again he caught the paper

Dumbledor: Melody Snape(Read it)

Dumbledor: Melody Snape(Called)

Snape: No(Whispered)

Dumbledor: Melody Snape(Yelled)

Melody slowly started to walk up.

A boy: She's a cheat she's only thirteen(Yelled)

Dumbledor handed her the paper she gasped as she saw her name. She walked up the stairs McGonagal rubbed her back as she walked up. Melody walked into the trophy room teachers ran in.

Dumbledor: Did you put your name in the Goblet of Fire?

Melody: No sir

Dumbledor: Did you ask one of the older students to do it for you?

Melody: No sir

Dumbledor: You sure?

Melody: Yes sir

Madam Maxine: But of course she is lying

Ariel: The hell she is! Professor my daughter did not do this please don't make her.

Barty Crouch: Miss Snape has no choice she is as of tonight a Twi Wizard champion

Mcgonagal: Sir you can't let Snape's daughter compete she's is a girl not a piece of meet

Dumbledor: Remes keep an eye on Melody will you?

Lupin: Of course

The morning the first task the champion's tent

Neville walked in to see how Melody was doing. They hugged Rita Skeeter took a picture.

Rita: Young love perfect for the front page

Viktor: Get out(Yelled)

Rita: Fine, I got what I wanted

She left Dumbledor walked in

Dumbledor: Barty the bag

Barty: Champion's in a circle around me, now Miss Delacour if you will

She put her hand in and pulled out a dragon.

Barty: The World's Green

Barty: Mr Krum

He did the same

Barty: The Chinese Firebolt

Cedric did it next

Barty: The Sweetish Shortsnot, which leaves

Melody: The Horntail

Barty: What's that girl?

Melody: Nothing

She put her hand in then pulled it out

Barty: The Hongaryian Horntail, theses represent four very real dragons each one is protecting a golden egg. Your task is simple collect the egg, this you must do without the egg you can't hope to proceed to the next task. Any questions?

Dumbledor: Good luck champions, Mr Diggory at the sound of the canon you may-

Filtch made the canon go off making everyone jump. Cedric walked out.

Later in the tent

Dumbledor: And now our fourth and finally champion

Melody walked out people stopped chanting her name. She saw the egg she walked towards it but a dragon wacked her sending her flying on a rock. Melody screamed as the fell broke her left leg everyone gasped.

Melody: Petrificus Totalus(Paralyzed the dragon)

Melody: Accio egg(Brought the egg over to her and caught it)

Everyone cheered

Dumbledor: Severes you and Ariel go get a stretcher Hagrid come with

Him and Hagrid went down to Melody

Hagrid: Mel's you're going to be okay(Rubbing her shoulder)

Ariel and Snape brought down the stretcher Dumbledor gently picked Melody up and put her on the stretcher.

Snape: You're going to be alright baby

Dumbledor: Take her to the medic tent

Ariel and Snape took the stretcher away

The medic tent

Harry: You okay babe(Walked over to Melody and grabbed her hand)

Melody: I'll be alright

Harry: Where's my sister and Snape?

Melody: My parents left a few minutes before you came

Hagrid: Hey there's the injured one, how you feeling?(Walked in rubbed Melody's cheek)

Melody: I'll be fine

Hagrid: Good

He kissed her on the forehead.

Hagrid: Come on Harry lets's let her rest(Put his hand on Harry's shoulder)

They walked out Melody went to sleep.

In the Great Hall

Melody walked in on her on her crutches

Melody: Hey babe(sat next to Harry)

They kissed

Nigel: Package for you Mr Weasly(handed him a package)

Ron: Thank you Nigel

Nigel walked away

Ron: Look mom sent me something

He opened it and pulled out a dress robe

Ron: Mom sent me a dress

Harry: It does match your eyes, is there a bonnet?

Harry: Aha(Pulled out the bonnet)

Ron: Put it down Harry, Ginny this was meant for you

Ginny: That is so ugly

Melody started laughing

Ron: What's so funny?

Melody: There not for Ginny there for you

Fred and George started laughing

Melody: Dress robes

Ron: Dress robes, for what?

Entrance Courtyard(Melody's leg is all healed)

Ron: So you going with Neville? You know he's had a major crush on you since our first year.

Melody: Ron you know I belong with Harry(Laughed)

Melody: Neville's cute, funny, and sweet but to me he's a best friend, a brother. But yes I know how he feels about me.

In the back of her mind she knew that was a lie. She always had a major crush on Neville from the very beginning but she also always liked Harry and that's who she ended up with. From the first day of Hogwarts she has been conflicted between two guys.

The Great Hall(There all taking a test from Snape)

Ron: This is great I still don't have a date

Snape pushed on his head George threw a note at him that said " Get a move on or all the good ones will be gone".

Ron: Who are you going with then?(Whispered)

George: Hey Kaya(Whispered, threw a paper at Kaya who was Dumbledor and McGonagal's daughter)

Kaya: Oh yeah(Smiled)

George winked at Ron " Darn the beautiful talented tough bad girl Ravenclaw girl taken" thought Ron.

The Griffendor Common room(Harry is taking a nap on the couch)

Harry woke up when he heard Ginny, Melody, and Ron walk in Ron had a huge grin on his face.

Harry: What's with you?(Laughed)

Ginny: He just asked Flear Delacour to the ball

Harry: What?

Melody: And she said yes(Smiled)

Harry: Ron congrats!

The entrance hall the night of the ball

Harry: She looks beautiful(Gasped, saw Melody coming down the stairs in an orange ball gown)

Cedric Diggory: Yes she does(Watching his girlfriend Cho Chang walking towards them)

He turned around and saw Melody when she got to the bottom Harry took her hand and Cedric took Cho's. All the champion's and their dates walked into the great hall everyone clapped. The champion's started dancing then everyone started dancing Draco's 16 year old sister Ruth started singing " I Gotta Feeling" then everyone really started dancing. Later that night she slowed things down for the couple's with " I Don't Want to Miss a Thing".

In the morning the second task by the Black Lake

Dumbledor: All the champion's lost something, a treasure of theirs. These treasures of theirs now lie on the bottom of the Black Lake each champion must find their treasure and return to the surface except they'll have one hour to do so and one hour only. You may begin at the sound of the canon.

Filch let the canon off all the champion's jumped in. Melody turned into her mermaid form and swam off Fleur got pulled down by a gillyload.

Ontop

Dumbledor: The Beauxbatons champion is done unfortunately she's been forced to retire. She will no longer take part of this task.

Under

Melody got to the spot where students were tied up the mermaids knew they were only supposed to let them only take one but when they saw and knew that Melody was a mermaid to they didn't care. Melody swam over to Harry she pulled out her want and was going to free Ruth to but Krum came and grabbed his girlfriend and swam off. Cedric came and grabbed Cho he pointed to his watch Melody nodded Cedric swam off. Melody grabbed both Harry and Gabrielle Delacour.

Ontop

Cho and Cedric came up Cho waved to Angelina Johnson. Cedric's friends helped them up.

Dumbledor: Let's go below(Said to Barty)

They went below Viktor and Ruth came up coughing Draco helped them up.

Below

Melody started getting attacked by gillyloads she let go of Harry and Gabrielle.

Ontop

Harry and Gabrielle came up coughing Fred and George cheered Fleur helped them up.

Below

Melody stunned them with her wand turned back into human form.

Melody: Ascendio

Melody came shooting out of the water and landed onto right next to Dumbledor's feet.

Dumbledor: Melody(Said worriedly)

As she coughed he rubbed her back Barty put a towel on her.

Dumbledor: She's alright, I want all the judges over here now

They walked away

Fleur: You saved her even though she wasn't yours to save. My little sister thank you(Hugged her)

Fleur: And you, you helped?(Walked over to Harry)

Harry: Well, yeah a bit(Lied)

She kissed him on his cheeks

Fleur: Come on Gabrielle

They walked away

Ruth: Melody(Cried happily ran over with her brother and Ron)

Melody: Ruth

Ruth: Are you alright you're freezing(Cried worriedly, put a towel on her, Draco and Ron started rubbing her back)

The four stood up

Dumbledor: Attention, the winner is Mr Diggory but seeing how Miss Snape would of finished first if she wasn't determined to rescue not only Mr Potter but the others as well we'd agreed to award her second place(Yelled)

Ruth: Second place(Said happily hugged Melody)

The piers

Melody: Too bad you didn't to dance with Viktor at the ball Ruth. But your singing was beautiful

Draco: Are you kidding Viktor stood behind her and had her arms around her waist the whole time she was singing " I Don't Want to Miss a Thing".

Ruth: Yeah it was nice(Laughed)

Ruth: I know you don't like the way the Slithren's treat people but you didn't have to quit the Quiditch them Draco.

Draco: The way they treat the other houses is wrong and the way they play quiditch is worse. I don't need to be associated with that I changed for the better and I'm glad. That's why me, you, and mom ran away from dad and moved next to Mel's and her parents.

Crab: You changed alright and not for the better(Walked up with Goyle)

Ruth screamed as Goyle pushed her off the pier and into the water.

Draco: What's the matter with you!(Yelled as Goyle and Crab walked away)

Melody helped coughing Ruth back onto the pier

The next day the third task

Everyone cheered as the champion's started walking out Dumbledor rubbed Melody's shoulder then sent her out.

Dumbledor: Silence, Lupin has placed the cup deep in the maze only he knows it's exact position. Now as Mr Diggory and Miss Snape are tied for first place they'll be first to enter the maze followed by Mr Krum and Miss Delacour. Champion's come(Yelled)

They all went over to him he put his arm around Melody

Dumbledor: In the Maze you'll find no dragons or creatures of the deep instead you'll face something more challenging people change in the maze. Find the cup if you can but be very worried you could lose yourselves along the way. Champion's prepare yourselves.

Sirius hugged and kissed Melody good bye and good luck

Amus Diggory: Good luck my boy(Hugged Cedric)

Cedric: Thank you(Walked away)

Cedric and Melody nodded to each other

Dumbledor: On the count of three one-

He accidently set off the canon Lupin squeezed Melody's shoulder. The champion's walked into the maze the maze closed everyone started walking in. Melody heard Fleur scream she ran towards it she saw an unconscious Fleur being dragged into the wall by vines.

Melody: Fleur(Said worridly)

Melody: Periculum

She ran out before the walls closed Viktor started shooting her.

Cedric: Get down get down(Yelled)

Cedric: Experiumas(Knocked Viktor out)

Melody: Don't stop! He's bewitched Cedric(Grabbed him)

Cedric: Get off me!(Pushed her off)

Melody: He's bewitched(Took off after Cedric who took off)

They saw the cup

Melody: Yes(Whispered)

They ran towards it the walls started to close they got to the cup.

Cedric: Go on take it, you deserve it take it

Melody: Together one two three

They grabbed it they appeared in a cemetery.

Cedric: You okay?

Melody: Yeah you?

They helped each other up

Cedric: Where are we?

Melody: My mom and Harry had dreams about this place

She noticed Voldemalt's dad's grave

Melody: Ced we have to get back to the cup now

Cedric: What are you talking about?

Petigrew walked out and started walking towards them. Cedric walked in front of Melody.

Cedric: Who are you and what do you want?(Pointed his wand at Petigrew)

Petigrew: Avada Kadabra(Pointed his wand at Cedric)

Melody: No Cedric(The green light killed him)

Petigrew sent Melody flying into a tomb stone then made chains chain her to it. Voldemalt walked out and walked over to Cedric's body.

Voldemalt: Such a handsome boy(Moved Cedric's head)

Melody: Don't touch him(Yelled angrily)

Voldemalt noticed her and smiled.

Voldemalt: Ah there she is the Girl Who Lives daughter we finally meet. And I found out your also the Boy Who Lives girlfriend, perfect.

Voldemalt: You're the most beautiful girl I ever seen just like your mother(Rubbing her cheek)

Voldemalt: She definitely got her mother's looks, isn't she a beauty boys(Stopped rubbing her cheek and turned around)

All the Death Eaters whilsed he made the chains disappear.

Voldemalt: Pick up your wand daughter of Ariel and Snape let's see what you're made of(Threw her wand at her)

Melody picked up her wand and stood up

Voldemalt: I know you been taught by your parents, boyfriend, and Dumbledor first we bow to each other. Come on Mel's your parents and Dumbledor wouldn't want you to forget your manners would they I said bow.

He made her bow

Voldemalt: That's better, and now

He forced her on the ground

Voldemalt: Crucio

Melody screamed as he put the torcher curse on her. After a minute and a half he stopped.

Voldemalt: That a girl Melody your parents would be proud. I'm going to kill you Melody Snape I'm going to destroy you. I'm going to finish the whole Potter bloodline starting with you then your mother and boyfriend. Then when their dead I'll kill your father who should of stayed on my side and not take Dumbledor's offer to change to his side.(Walked over to her)

Voldemalt: Get up(Forced her up with his powers)

She ran and hide behind a tomb stone

Voldemalt: Don't you turn your back on me Melody Snape I want you to look at me when I kill you. I want to see the lights leave your eyes!

Melody walked back out

Melody: Have it your way

They both shot spells at each other which connected

Voldemalt: Do nothing she's mine to finish, she's mine!

The ghost of Cedric appeared then the ghosts of her grandparents appeared right next to her.

James: Melody when the connection is broken you must get to the portkey you understand?

Cedric: Mel take my body back will you? Take my body back to my father.

Lily: Let go, sweetheart your ready let go

She did and took off over to the portkey

Melody: Accio

The portkey came over to her and she disappeared and so did the ghosts. Voldemalt noticed Melody was gone.

Voldemalt: No(Yelled angrily)

She appeared back in the stadium with Cedric's body as everyone cheered she started to cry. Fleur screamed as she noticed Cedric's body all her friends ran down to her.

Dumbledor: Melody(Ran over to her)

Melody: No no no(Crying as Dumbledor tried to pull her off of Cedric)

Everyone stopped cheering

Dumbledor: It's alright Melody it's alright your home(Holding Melody)

Fudge: Keep everyone in their seats a boy has been killed(Walked over to McGonagal and Snape)

Amus: Let me through let me through(Pushed through the crowd as he ran down to the grass)

Amus: That's my son that's my boy my boy(Crying, noticed Cedric's body and kneeled by it)

Lupin: Easy easy, this is not where you want to be right now(Helped Melody stand up and held her)

Amus: No(Yelled)

Lupin: I've got you I've got you easy now(Holding her and they walked away)

Amus: No(Crying)

In the morning the Great Hall(Everyone is there, Sirius is holding Melody as she cries)

Dumbledor: This dreadful loss reminds me, reminds us that even though we come from different places and speak in different tongues our hearts beat as one. In light of recent events the bonds of friendship we made this year will be more important than ever. Remember that, Cedric Diggory did not die in vain you remember that. And we celebrate a boy who was kind and honest brave and true right to the very end.

The Griffindor Common room(Melody is alone and sitting on her bed)

Dumbledor walked in and Melody stood up

Dumbledor: I never liked theses curtains I set them on fire during my first year. By accident of course.

Dumbledor: I put you in grave danger this year Melody I'm sorry. Listen, you have friends and family here you're not alone.(Put his hands on her shoulders)

He rubbed her cheek then walked out

Entrance courtyard(Everyone is saying goodbye)

Krum walked over to Ruth who was talking to Angelina and Kaya

Krum: Ruth, this is for you I'll see you soon but please write to me(Handed her a piece of paper with his address and phone number)

Ruth: Bye(She waved to him as he walked away)

Fleur and Gabrille walked up to Ron, Gabrille kissed him on the forehead. Fleur said good bye in French and kissed him on the forehead then they left. The canon went off and all the Dumstrang and Beauxbatons students left Ron and Harry walked over to Melody.

Harry: Everything's going to change now isn't?

Melody: Yes(Put her hand on his shoulder)

He nodded

Harry: Promise you'll write to someone both of you

Ron: I will, you know I will

Harry: Mel's will won't you?

Melody: Yeah every week.

Summer vacation

The last day of summer vacation was great I just saw my first Quiditch World Cup game and Harry was finally adopted by the Weasly's and away from the disgusting horrible Dursley's. Although Dudley and Patunia ran away from Vernon cause they loved Harry and that Patunia loved her sister and that the way the three of them were treating Harry was uncalled for. It was a fun night until Arther ran into the tent.

Arther: We have to get out of here now(Grabbed melody's arm)

They ran out

A man: Get out it's the Death Eaters(Yelled)

Arther: Get back to portkey everyone and stick together! Fred George Ginny is your responsibility!

George: Ginny come on(Everyone except Harry took off the opposite way of Arther)

Melody: Harry(Called)

Harry took off

Melody: Harry, Harry, Harry,(Screamed, being pulled away by the crowd)

Harry fell to the ground and got knocked unconscious when someone accidently kicked him in the head.

Later at the site

A Death Eater made the Dark mark appear in the sky. Harry woke and sat up the Death Eater noticed him and started coming towards him Harry took off.

Ron: Harry where are you?(Called)

Melody: Harry(Called)

Ron: We been looking for you for ages, thought we lost you(Him and Melody ran over too him as the Death Eater took off)

Harry groaned as his scar burned people started shooting spells at them.

Arther: Stop! Those are my sons!(Yelled, running towards them as they stopped shooting)

Arther: Ron Harry Melody are you alright?

Barty: Which one of you done it?(Pointing his wand at the kids)

Arther: Barty you can't possibly-

Barty: You been discovered at the scene of the crime(Pointing his wand at the kids)

Arther: Barty there just kids

A ministry man: Barty found this girl her wand set off the Dark Mark(Dragging a crying Ruth)

Ruth: I told you I found the wand, picked it up, and it just happened. It's not mine and I diden't mean to I promise(Crying)

Barty: Come on Ruth let's find your mother

Narccisa: Honey, Ruth are you okay?(Ran over to her with Draco)

Barty: Follow me, let's look for survivors or Death Eaters(Draco holding his crying scared sister)

Harry: There was a man before, there

Barty: All of you this way

They took off

Arther: A man Harry, who?

Harry: I don't know, I didn't see his face

Everyone looked at the Dark Mark

The next night on the road to Hogwarts

As the carriage took off Cho waved to Harry Melody and Ron.

Neville: Hey guys(Walked up to them with a green cactus)

All 3 of them: Hey Neviile

Melody turned around when the carriage and saw the Thesral.

Melody: What is that?(Harry and Neville saw it too)

Ron: What is what?

Melody: That pulling the carriage

Ron: Nothings pulling the carriage Mel's it's pulling itself like always

Melody started walking towards the door

Luna: You're not going mad, I can see them to. You're just as sain as I am.

Everyone got in and sat down and the carriage took off Melody knew right away that Neville had a huge crush on Luna. Melody was so happy that not only that Neville found someone else and was not focusing on her anymore but that she could focus on Harry. But there still one problem she had since summer vacation, she has been having nightmares about Cedric and visions about Voldemalt. Which after they went to bed that night she screamed waking up everyone.

Ginny: Mel's you're okay you're okay(hugging her, Melody breathing hard)

In the morning the Forbidden Forest

Harry walked in and walked up to Luna who was petting Thestals.

Harry: Your feet, aren't they cold?(Noticed she was barefoot)

Luna: A bit, unfortunately all my shoes have disapred I expect Nargels are behind it.

Harry: What are these things?

Luna: There called Thresals

Harry: Why couldn't Ron see them?

Luna: They can only be seen by people who seen death

Harry: So you known someone who died?

Luna: My mom, she was quit the extrodanry witch but she did like to experiment and one day one of her spells went badly wrong. I was nine.

Harry: I'm sorry

Luna: Yes it was rather horrible, I do feel very sad about it sometimes but I got dad.

She threw a piece of meat to a baby Thresal

That night

Melody screamed after having a vision of Nargini attacking Arther.

Ginny: Mel what is it this time(Ran over to her and put her hand on her shoulder)

Melody: It's your dad he's been attacked(Panicked trying to breath)

Angelina: Melody hang on I'll go get McGonagal

She took off after a while McGonagal came and saw Melody panicking and trying to breath. McGonagal and Ginny took Melody too Dumbledor's office where the rest of the Weasly kids and Harry were.

Dumbledor: In the dream were you standing next to the victim or looking down at the scene?

Melody: I- professor would you just-

One of the pictures: He's make it Albus

Dumbledor: Thank god-

Melody: Look at me(Screamed, Dumbledor quickly looked at her)

Melody: What's happening to me?(Breathing heavy)

Snape walked in and put his hand on her shoulder

The morning Grimily Place, Christmas

Molly: Here we go daddy's back(Rolled him up to the table)

Everyone clapped

Molly: Sit down everyone present time

Ginny: Thanks mom this is perfect

Molly: Just what you wanted actually

Arther: There's a nice big box for Ron

Molly: Big box for you

She gave Fred and George and Harry there presents

Molly: Okay everyone let's clear this away(Melody walked in)

Molly: Oh Melody(Grabbed her present and walked over to her)

Molly: There you are, Merry Christmas(Kissed her on the cheek)

Melody: Thank you

Molly: Lovely to have you with us(Kissed her on the cheek again)

Melody: Thank you(Molly walked back over to the table)

She opened the present it was a black scarf she saw Sirius standing by the door. Molly poured everyone a glass of red wine.

Arther: A Christmas toast to Miss Melody Snape without who I would not be here.

Arther: Melody(Rasied his glass)

All the Weasly's and Harry: Melody(Rasied their glasses)

Sirius: Melody(Raised his glass)

Melody turned around and smiled at him. Sirius took a drink.

On the stairs

Melody: I can't understand why you wouldn't want to wear it Ronald

Ron: Because I look like a bloody idiot that's why

Melody: No more than usual

Harry walked into the Black Family Tree room where Sirius was.

Harry: You grew up here didn't you?

Sirius: Yes this is my parents house I offered it as headquarters for the Order. This is the Black family tree.

Sirius: My mother did that after I ran away, charming women I was sixteen(Pointed at a burned picture of him)

Harry: Where did you go?

Sirius: Your dad's, I was always welcomed at the potters I see so much of him in you Harry. You are so very much alike.

Harry: I'm not so sure, Sirius this connection between me and Voldemalt what if the reason for it is I'm becoming more like him. I just feel so angry all the time and what if something's gone wrong inside me what if I'm becoming bad?

Sirius: I want you to listen to me very carefully Harry you're not a bad person you're a very good person who bad things have happened too. You understand?(Put his hands on Harry's shoulders)

Harry nodded yes

Sirius: Besides the world isn't split between good people and Death Eaters we all got light and dark inside us. What matters is the part we choose to act on that's who we really are.(Rubbed his cheek)

Melody: Harry time to go

Sirius and Harry hugged then Harry and Sirius walked out.

Hogwarts the Entrance Courtyard(Fred and George are putting on a firework show for everyone, everyone is cheering and clapping)

Melody had a dream last night that Voldemalt was torturing Sirius she knew she had to save him so she snuck away during the fireworks. She headed to the Forbidden Forest hopped on a Thresal and took off.

The Ministry

She sensed Bellatrix behind her

Melody: Crucio( Bellatrix cried and fell to the floor)

As Melody pointed her wand at her Bellatrix puffed out. Voldemalt puffed in.

Melody: He's not here is here? It was a fake vision.

Voldemalt quickly seized her by the throat and held her against the wall with his face close to hers. He kissed her on the right cheek.

Voldemalt: Yes little girl it was fake

He licked her on the right cheek then sent her flying into the wall on the other side. He puffed her in an hour glass sand started to fall on her. Dumbledor appeared.

Dumbledor: It was foolish to come here tonight Tom the Order is on there way.

Voldemalt: By which time I shall be gone and you and the girl will be dead.

They battled Voldemalt made a snake made of fire appear. Dumbledor put it out and trapped Voldemalt in a ball of water after a little bit the water disappeared. Voldemalt broke all the glass including the hour glass but by the time the glass broke Melody was buried in sand so she was unconscious. Voldemalt sent the glass flying at Dumbledor, Dumbledor turned all the glass into sand. Voldermalt puffed out and entered Melody's mind and Dumbledor knew it and he could hear him.

Voldemalt's voice: You lost old man(Whispered to Dumbledor)

Voldemalt's voice: So weak(Said to Melody)

Melody started thinking about all the good times she had with her friends, family, and boyfriend.

Melody's voice: You're the weak one and you'll never know love or friendship and I feel sorry for you(Whispered to Voldemalt)

Voldemalt: You're a fool Melody Snape and you and your family and boyfriend will lose everything.

The Ministry appeared including Fudge and Percy Voldemalt puffed out of Melody's head and out of the Ministry. Dumbledor held Melody in his arms Ginny, Harry, Ron, Neville, Luna, and Kaya ran in.

In the morning Dumbledor's office(Dumbledor is sitting next to Melody with his arm around her shoulders)

Melody: The prophecy saids neither one can live while the other survives which means either Harry and my mom will live or Voldemalt will live in the end.

Dumbledor: Yes

Melody: Why didn't you tell me, Harry, and my mom?

Dumbledor: For the same reason you tried to save Sirius for the same reason your friends tried to save you. After all years, after all you and Harry suffered I didn't want to cause you anymore pain I care too much about you, all three of you.

He pulled her close meanwhile in a different part of the castle Harry walked into one of the halls that Luna was. She was hanging posters.

Harry: What are you doing?

Luna: I lost all my stuff apparently the Slthrens have been hiding them.

Harry: That's awful

Luna: Oh it's all good fun, but since this is our last night I do really need them back.

Harry: Do you need help looking for them?

Luna: That's alright, anyway like my mom always said things we lose have a way of coming back to us in the end. Not always in the way we expect, think I'll just go have some pudding.

She skipped off

In the morning leaving day(Everyone is heading to the train)

Melody: I was thinking about something Dumbledor said

Ron: Yeah?

Melody: Even though we have a fight ahead of us we have one thing Voldemalt doesn't have.

Harry: What's that?(Grabbed her right arm)

Neville: A nose(Laughed)

Melody: No(Laughed)

Ginny: What is it?

Melody: Something worth fighting for

Everyone got on and the train took off

Last day of summer of vacation a dinner in a subway station

Harry saw Dumbledor appear, he walked out and over to him.

Dumbledor: You been reckless this summer Harry

Harry: I like trains they take my mind off things

Dumbledor: Take my arm

He did they appeared on a street and got to a house.

Dumbledor: Wands out Harry

They walked into the house

Dumbledor: Horace(Whispered)

He saw an unusual chair and poked it.

Slughorn: Merlin's beard

Dumbledor: You made a very convincing armchair Horace

Slughorn: What gave me away?(Turned back to normal)

Dumbledor: Dragon's blood(Pointed at the ceiling)

Slughorn: Oh

Dumbledor turned the house back to normal

Dumbledor: Yes introductions Harry this is an old friend of mine Horace Slughorn. Horace you know who this is.

Slughorn: Harry Potter

Dumbledor went to the bathroom

Slughorn: You look like your father except your eyes you have-

Harry: My mother's eyes

Later that night Weasly's house the kitchen

Harry arrived home Ginny hugged him, then Ron, then Melody, then Arther.

Harry: So when did you get here babe?

Melody: A few days ago

In the morning on the train to Hogwarts

Luna: Quibler?( Handing out Quibler magazines)

Luna: He's lovely, Quibler?(Walked up to Ginny and Neville and saw a puffball on Ginny's shoulder)

Ginny: Please(Took one)

Luna: Quibler(Walked away)

Hogwarts one of the halls

McGonagal: History of Magic is upstairs ladies not down, Mr Libis, Mr Libis that is the girls bathroom.

She noticed Ron and Harry laughing

McGonagal: Potter(Called)

Harry: Oh this can't be good

He walked over to her

McGonagal: Enjoying yourselves are we?

Harry: I have a free period this time

McGonagal: So I noticed now run along, and Potter take Weasly with you he looks far too happy over there.

She shook her head as Ron and Harry walked away

The Quiditch Pit

Harry: Quit please

Melody: Shut it!

Everyone got quite

Harry: Thanks, now remember just cause you made the team last year does not mean you get a spot this year is that clear? Good.

Ron looked up at his sister in the bleachers she waved.

Cormac McLaughin: No hard feelings Weasley(Walked up to him)

Ron: Hard feelings?

Cormac: I'm going out for keeper too it's nothing personal. Hey do you think you could introduce me too your sister? I wouldn't mind getting on a first name bases you know what I mean?

He walked away they practiced Ron hit the Quaffle with his head.

Lavender: He's brilliant(Clapped)

In Hogsmeade(Winter)

Harry: Anyone fancy a butterbear?(Asked Ron and Luna)

In the Three Broomsticks

Harry: No sit next to me(Said to Ron)

Ron: Okay(The three sat down)

They saw Ginny and Cormac cuddling and kissing and saw Draco and Cho who were now dating go upstairs. The waiter brought them their butterbeers Slughorn walked over to them.

Harry: Good to see you professor

Slughorn: And you and you, hey I'm throwing a party and selecting students to go. Would you be game?

Harry: I'd consider it an honor sir

Slughorn: Excellent, you'll be welcome to Lovegood

Luna: I'd be dealited sir

Slughorn: Splended look for my owl, good to see you Weasley

He walked away

Ron: What you playing at?

Harry: Dumbledor's asked me to get to know him

Ron: Get to know him?

Harry: I don't know, it must be important otherwise Dumbledor wouldn't ask me.

Ron: You got-(Pointing to his mouth, said to Luna)

Luna wiped her mouth

Somewhere in Hogsmeade(Luna, Ron, and Harry are walking behind Melody and Romilda Vain)

Romilda: Mel's you don't what it is

Melody: I know what I'm doing

A few minutes later Romilda screamed as Melody collapsed to the ground.

Romilda: I warned her, I warned her not to touch it(Cried)

Melody screamed as she floated in the air then she collapsed on the ground again.

Hagrid: Don't come any closer, get back all of you(Came walking)

He went over to Melody and picked her up in his arms and held her close.

Hagrid: Now now my girl you're okay, now now now, do not touch that except for the wrappings do you understand?(Holding her close)

Harry looked at the necklace

McGonagal's office

McGonagal: Are you sure Melody did not have this in her possession when she entered the Three Broomsticks?(Asked Romilda)

Romilda: It's like I said she went to the bathroom then when she came back she had the package. She said it was important that she deliver it.

McGonagal: Did she say to who?

Romilda: To professor Dumbledor

McGonagal: Very well then Romilda you may go

Romilda left

McGonagal: Why is it when something happens it is always you two boys and Melody?

Ron: Believe me professor I been asking myself the same question for six years.

McGonagal: Oh Severes(Walked in)

He walked over to the necklace and made it float.

McGonagal: What do you think?

Snape: I think my girl is lucky to be alive

Harry: She was cursed wasn't she? I know Melody she wouldn't hurt a fly if she was delivering that to professor Dumbledor she wasn't doing it knowingly.

McGonagal: Yes she was cursed, please go back to your dorms you three.

Luna, Harry, and Ron left

The Great Hall(Today is this year's first Quiditch game)

Ron walked in

Neville: Good luck today Ron(Walked passed him)

Shames: I'm counting on you Ron

Leanne: Looking good Ron

Goyle: Loser!

Crab: What the hell is he wearing?!

Ron sat down

Lavender: Good luck today Ron, I know you'll be brilliant

She walked away

Ron: I'm resigning, after today's match McLaughin can have my spot(Said nervously)

Harry: Have it your way, juice(Passed him a glass of juice)

Ron: Sure(Picked it up)

Luna: Hello everyone, you look dreadful Ron is that why you put something in his cup? Is it a tonic?(Sat next to Ron)

Melody: Liquid luck, don't drink it Ron!

Ron drank the juice

Melody: You could be expelled for that

Harry: I don't know what you're talking about

Ron stopped drinking

Ron: Come on Harry we got a game to win

The two left

The game(Everyone is chanting Ron's last name)

Ron punched the Quaffle away from the hoop Melody threw the Quaffle in Slithrens hoop Crab and Goyle hit the hoop and fell to the ground. Ron kicked the Quaffle away from the hoop.

Ron: Yeah yeah woohoo!

Harry caught the snitch the Griffendors won

The Griffendor Common Room(Everyone is still chanting Ron's last name)

Melody: You really shouldn't have done it

Harry took out the Felix

Melody: You didn't put it in, you only made him think you did.

Everyone cheered as Lavender grabbed Ron and kissed him.

Next night Christmas Weasly's house living room(Melody is sitting on the couch)

Ginny sat next to her with a trey of kiss cookies.

Ginny: Cookie?(Picked up a cookie)

Melody: Sure(Took it)

She took a bite

Melody: It's good

Ron sat next to Ginny with a trey of cinnamon rolls

Ron: Want one?(Asked Melody)

Melody: No thanks

Outside in front of the door

Tonks: It was delicious Molly but we should go

Molly: Are you sure you won't stay?

Tonks: No we should go

Arther: Remes?

Tonks: Sweetheart?

A fire circle formed around the house Bellatrix appeared and took off.

Arther: Melody no!(Yelled as Melody took off after her)

Tonks: Remes(Tried to take off after Melody but the fire blocked him)

Molly: Ginny(Cried as she took off after Melody and got through the fire)

Ginny stopped running and turned around

Ginny: Melody?

Greyback walked out Melody ran in front of her

Melody: Stuiphy(Greyback blocked it)

Lupin: Melody(Called)

Tonks and him heard spells shooting and ran towards it

Arther: Ginny(Called, followed Lupin and Tonks)

They ran to the kids they saw the house get set on fire

Arther: Molly

Everyone ran to the house

Hogwarts the next night

Harry knocked on Slughorn's door

Slughorn opened it

Slughorn: What's wrong with Weasley?

Harry: Very powerful love potion(Whispered)

Ron: Where's Hanna Abbout?

Harry and Ron walked in after sitting down Ron fell off the couch. Harry put Ron back on.

Slughorn: Here you go boy(Handed him the potion)

Ron: What is this?

Slughorn: Tonic for the nerves

Ron took a drink the love spell was off

Ron: What happened?

Slughorn: Love potion

Ron: I feel awful

Slughorn: You need a pick me up my boy

He handed them glasses of wine

Slughorn: To life(Clang his glass with Harry as Ron took a drink)

Ron fell to the floor and started gasping as spit started forming out of his mouth.

Harry: Ron(Said worriedly as he handed his glass too Slughorn)

Harry: Professor do something(Said worriedly as he kneeled next to Ron)

Slughorn: I don't understand(Said panicky)

Harry grabbed a bezore from a draw and shoved it down Ron's throat. As Ron coughed Harry sat back.

Ron: Theses girls there going to kill me

He laided back down

In the morning Hospital Wing(Ron is asleep in the bed, Ginny is holding his hand)

Dumbledor: Quit thinking on your part Harry for using bezore. You must be very proud of your student Horace.

Slughorn: Oh yes very proud

McGonagal: I think we all agree Potters actions were heroic the question is why were they necessary?

Dumbledor: Why indeed, this seems to be gift Horace, it's paloted with poison (Walked over to Snape who was holding the bottle)

Slughorn: Actually I intended to give it as a gift myself

Dumbledor: To who?

Slughorn: To you headmaster(Said sadly)

Lavender: Where is he where's my Ron Ron has he been asking for me(Cried as she ran in)

Ron groaned

Lavender: He senses my presence don't worry Ron Ron I'm here I'm here(Said worriedly)

Ron: Lavender Lavender

Dumbledor: Come on everyone Mr Weasley's well tended

All the teachers left and Lavender, Harry, Ginny, and Melody stayed

The Clock Tower

Snape: Keep my daughter safe

Dumbledor: I will Severes I promise

As Snape was coming down the stairs Melody was going up. He rubbed her cheek, kissed her on the forehead, then walked down Melody walked up.

Dumbledor: Melody, you beautiful as always my friend just like your mother(Turned around)

She laughed and blushed

Dumbledor: At times I still see the little girl who always dreamed of being a mermaid just like her mom and was always angry that she wasn't going to get her mermaid powers till she was thirteen. Forgive my modestness Mel's I'm an old man.

Melody: You still look the same too me sir

Dumbledor: Your mother said the same too me last night, now the place we journey to is very danger. Remember the conditions of bringing you with when I tell you to hide you hide, when I tell you to run you run, if I tell you to abandon me and save yourself you must do so. Your word Melody?

Melody: My word

Dumbledor: Take my arm

She did they puffed out and puffed into a cave

Dumbledor: Oh yes this is the place(Whispered)

Melody: Sir(Gasped as he pulled out a knife)

Dumbledor: Payment must be made to weaken any intruder(Cut his hand)

Melody: You should have let me do it sir

Dumbledor: Oh no Melody your blood is more precious than mine

He rubbed his hand on the rock the rock fell apart revealing an opening with a lake. They walked in he made a big light appear above then made a chain out of the water appear in his hand.

Dumbledor: If you would Melody(Handed her the chain)

They both pulled it pulling up a boat they got on a sailed to the other side. They stepped onto the rocks and stepped up to the rock holding a potion.

Dumbledor: It has to be drunk all of it has to be drunk this potion may paralyze me no matter how much I beg for relief you have to make sure I keep drinking it. Even if you have to force it down my throat.

Melody: Why can't I do it sir(Asked worriedly)

Dumbledor: Because Melody I'm less valuable, to your good health Mel's(Picked up the cup)

He took a drink

Melody: Professor?

Dumbledor started gasping in pain

Melody: Professor(Said worriedly as he fell on the rocks)

She kept forcing him to drink it in Dumbledor's mind he was seeing Voldemalt kill her, Harry, and Ariel.

Dumbledor: Please don't make me(Said weakly)

Dumbledor: Kill me(Screamed)

Melody: Shh(Made him drink)

Dumbledor: It's my fault(Whispered weakly)

Melody: Please one more sir I'm promised I'd do what you say. It will stop if you drink please(Said worriedly)

He opened his mouth and drank he was back to normal.

Dumbledor: Melody(Smiled)

Dumbledor: Water, water

Melody: Water

She ran over to the rock

Melody: We got it sir(Picked up the locket)

Dumbledor: Melody water

Melody: Accromentay

But the water disappeared she picked up the cup and went over to the water. The light disappeared.

Melody: Lumos

She put the cup in she jumped up as a corpse arm tried to grab her arm.

Melody: Lumos Maxima

A bunch of corpses started crawling up the rocks she started shooting them they grabbed her and pulled her into the water. One bite hard into her neck and dragged her down a fire appeared above and killed all the corpse's coming towards her. She weakly made her way to the surface.

Melody: Gasped

It was Dumbledor doing it she weakly made her way to the rocks

Dumbledor: Melody(Gasped worriedly, he grabbed her arm and pulled her close into him holding her)

He made the fire part they puffed back too Hogwarts but somehow someone interfered and made Dumbledor appear in the Clock Tower and Melody appeared in front of Hagrid's house.

Hagrid: Melody(Said worriedly and ran towards her as he saw she was bleeding badly from her neck)

She cried as Greyback seized her

Hagrid: No please don't hurt her(Said worriedly)

Greyback licked her neck

Greyback: Mmm delicious

She screamed in pain as he bite hard into her neck.

Hagrid: No(Yelled worriedly)

Greyback threw her hard onto the ground right in front of Hagrid's feet and puffed out.

Hagrid: Mel sweetie you're going to be okay(Said worriedly, picked her up in his arms as she gasped weakly and in pain)

He ran off before Bellatrix burned his house as he ran inside towards the Hospital Wing but Yaxley knocked Hagrid Melody got enough strength to start crawling. Yaxley started teasing her and starting shooting near her but not at her then puffed out Melody passed out. Harry came running.

Harry: Mel baby are you okay? (Asked worriedly)

The Clock Tower courtyard(Everyone is staying at Dumbledor's dead body, Melody is conscious and wearing gaze that Harry put around her neck, Hagrid is conscious and out there)

Harry and Melody walked out and walked over to Dumbledor and held each other as they cried. Ginny and Neville walked over to them and cried as Neville as held Melody and Ginny also held Harry. Everyone raised their wands and made the Dark Mark disappear.

In the morning The Clock Tower(Melody and Harry are standing next to each other)

Melody: its fake(Handed the locket to Harry)

Harry opened it and read the paper

Harry: To the Dark Lord, I know I'll be dead long before you read this but it was I who discovered your secret I have stolen the real Horcrux and intend to destroy it. I face death in hoping you'll be weaken once more R.A.B. R.A.B?

Melody: I don't know

Harry: Mel's I'm not coming back next year, I need to start finding theses Hocruxes. I need to end this.

Melody: I always loved your courage Harry but were going with you and that's final

Ron: Just when I'm around you two keep the snogging to a minimum.

Melody: Like that's going to happen besides he's barking

Ron: He said the same thing about you

Melody: Yes but I'm-

Ron: Your brilliant both of you

Fawks flew in the sky

Harry: This place is so beautiful

Next night Melody's house(It's just her and Ariel there)

There was a knock on the door Melody opened the door

Hagrid: Hello Mel's(Her and Ron hugged)

Melody: Hello(Her and Harry hugged and kissed)

Everyone walked into the living

Melody: Kingsley I thought you were looking after the muggle prime minister?

Kingsley: You three are more important

Hagrid: You're looking stunning Mel's

Fred: Dead ugly(Said jokingly)

Mad Eye: Yes she's apsoloutly gorgeous let's get her, her mom, Harry undercover before someone murders them.

Melody: Evening(Said to Mad Eye)

Melody hugged Fleur

Bill: Hello Melody, Bill Weasley(Shook her hand)

Melody: Pleasure to meet you, where you get the scars?

Bill: Greyback, I hope to repay the favor one day

Melody's cousin from her dad's side Gabriella Snape: You're still beautiful to me Bill

They kissed

Lupin: Just remember Gabriella Bill takes his stakes on the raw side now.

Everyone laughed

Tonks: My husband the jokester, by the way wait to you here the wonderful news Remes and I-

Mad Eye: Alright we'll have time for a cozy catch up later we got to get the hell out of here and fast. Do it Mr Potter.

Melody: Blimey babe(Harry pulled a hair from her and Ariel's heads)

There were three polyjuice potions one turned Fleur into Ariel, one turned Gabriella into Melody, and the other turned Fred, George, and Ron into Harry.

Fred and George: Wow were identical

Mad Eye: Not yet you're not now strip

Gabriella changed into a white tank top and white pants like Melody, Fleur changed into a purple tank top and green pants like Ariel, and the three boys changed into a blue shirt blue shirt blue jeans and glasses like Harry.

Ron: Harry your eyesight really is awful

Mad Eye: Harry Ariel and Melody

All the look alikes: Yes

Mad Eye: The real ones, where the devil are you anyways?

Harry, Ariel, and Melody: Here

Mad Eye: Melody you'll ride with me and Harry and Ariel you'll go with Hagrid.

Hagrid: I brought you here when you were no bigger than a bowtruckle and I brought you Ariel to Neville's grandmother it seems fair that I should be the one to take you two away now.

Mad Eye: Yes it's all very touching. Let's go!

The road(Melody is standing next to Mad Eye on the ground, Mad Eye has his hand on her shoulder)

Mad Eye: On the count of three(Yelled)

Hagrid: Hold on tight Harry(Harry holding on and Ariel is holding on to Harry who is on her lap)

Mad Eye: One, two, three(Yelled)

Everyone took off Mad Eye and Melody ducked Mad Eye and Melody flew past Hagrid, Harry, and Ariel. Death Eaters started shooting at everyone.

Harry: Hagrid we have to help the others(Yelled)

Hagrid: I can't do that Harry Mad Eye's orders(Yelled)

A Death Eater knocked Hagrid out Ariel took over the driving. Harry's snow owl Hedwig and Ariel's black owl Ocean flew towards them the Death Eater killed them.

Harry and Ariel: No no(Cried)

Ariel and Harry screamed in pain as their scars burned and Voldemalt came near. Harry's and Ariel's wands connected with Voldemalt's then the connection broke Ariel stepped on the gas and took off. Voldemalt screamed in anger Hagrid woke up and took over they landed hand in the pond getting soaking wet. They looked at each other then got off and made their way to the Weasley house.

Molly: Harry, Hagrid, Ariel, what happened? Where are the others?(Walked out with Ginny)

Harry: Is no one else back?

Hagrid: They were ready for us right from the start the Death Eaters were waiting for us it was an ambush. We didn't stand a chance.

Molly: Well thank goodness your all safe

Ginny: They all should have been back by now Fred and dad as well(Said to Harry and Ariel)

Lupin: Here quick(Helping George walk who was back to himself and bleeding from his left ear)

Ariel helped him as everyone went into the house

Molly: Oh my boy(Said worriedly as they laided him on the couch)

Hagrid: Lupin(Said worriedly as Lupin seized Harry hard by the shirt and held him against the wall)

Ginny: What are you doing?(Asked worriedly as Lupin pointed his wand at Harry)

Lupin: What creature sat in my office the first time Harry Potter visited my office at Hogwarts?

Harry: Are you mad?(Yelled)

Lupin: What creature?(Screamed)

Harry: A grillyload

Lupin let go

Lupin: Voldemalt knew you three were being moved tonight I had to make sure you weren't an imposter

Kingsley and Melody showed up

Lupin: Wait(Pointed his wand at Kingsley as he held Harry and Ariel back and as Kingsley held Melody back and pointed his wand at Lupin)

Kingsley: What were the last words Albus Dumbledor spoke to the pair of us?

Lupin: Harry, Ariel, and Melody are the best hopes we have trust them.

They lowered their wands

Kingsley: What gave you two away?

Ariel: Ocean and Hedwig they were trying to protect us

Bill and Gabriella showed up then Tonks and Ron who was back to himself. Melody ran over to him and hugged him.

Tonks: Deserves that brilliant he was I wouldn't be standing here without him(Her and Lupin hugged tightly)

Melody: Really?

Ron: Always the tone of surprise

Harry Melody and Ron hugged tightly Arther and Fred showed up who was himself again.

Arther: Is everyone back? Where's George?

Everyone walked in Fred walked over to an unconscious George who was getting his head rubbed by Molly.

Bill: Mad Eye's dead, we were all lucky that Kingsley caught Melody before she hit the ground with the bike.

In the morning the kitchen(Tonight is Viktor Krum's and Ruth Malfoy's wedding)

Melody: Zip me up will you?(Walked in wearing a pink dress)

Harry did, she turned around and they started making out. They stopped when they realized George was watching.

George: Morning(Smiled)

Harry and Melody laughed and went outside

Outside

Arther: All together now, one, two, three(They lifted the tents up)

Arther: How does it look on your side boys?(Asked Fred and George)

Fred and George: Brilliant

That night the wedding outside the tents(Lupin is keeping an eye on Harry while walking around with Ariel)

Harry went inside so Lupin and Ariel followed everyone was clapping as Ruth and Viktor danced.

Luna: Hello Harry, I interrupted a deep thought haven't I? I can see it growing smaller in your eyes.(Walked up to him)

Harry: Of course not, how are you Luna?

Luna: I'm good(Her dad walked up and kissed her on the forehead)

Xenophilius: Xenophilius Lovegood(Shook his hand)

Harry: Pleasure to meet you

Xenophilius: I just want you to know Mr Potter that we fully support you, your sister, and girlfriend.

Harry: Thank you

Luna: Come dad Harry doesn't want to talk to us right now he's just too polite to say so.(Pulled her dad away)

After dancing with Gabrielle Ron started dancing with Fleur and Ariel went to go talk with Molly, Lupin, and Tonks. Everyone gasped and backed away as a blue ball appeared in the middle of the room.

Kingsley's voice: The Ministry of Magic has fallen the minister Cornilus Fudge is dead. They are coming they are coming.(Whispered)

The ball disappeared and everyone gasped everyone screamed as Death Eaters appeared. One knocked Draco onto a table Melody and Ron ran to each other and grabbed each other.

Harry: Ariel(Yelled worriedly and ran towards her as Ariel was battling with a Death Eater and Lupin was standing in front of her protecting her from other Death Eaters)

Lupin: Harry, go go(Yelled worriedly, grabbed him and pushed him away)

Harry, Ron, and Melody puffed out and onto a side walk in London. They started walking.

Ron: Where are we?

Melody: Shockspree Avenue, I use to come to the theater here with mom and dad. I don't know why it just popped into my head. This way.

They walked into an ally then stopped

Melody: We need to change

They changed, Melody changed out of her dress and into a green tank top and pants.

In a coffee shop

Harry: Should we go back for everyone?

Ron: There after you two mate

Melody: Ron's right

Harry: But I left my invisibility cloak at the house

Melody shook her head Harry looked at her bag

Harry: You're joking

Melody: I had everything packed for days just in case

The waitress: Coffee?(Walked up to the table)

Melody: A hot chocolate please

The waitress: You?

Ron: What she said

Harry: Same

As the waitress walked back into the kitchen two men dressed as janitors walked in. Harry noticed them pulling out wands.

Harry: Get down(Yelled, everyone got down as the two guys started shooting spells at them)

Ron knocked out one and Melody froze the other.

Ron: What should we do?

Harry: Let's wipe their memories

Melody: Alright(Took out her wand)

Melody: Oblviate(Wiped the two men's memories)

They walked out but then she stopped

Harry: What's wrong?

Melody: We didn't celebrate your birthday Harry, Ginny and I we prepared a cake we were going to give it to you after the wedding.

Harry: Babe I appreciate the thought but given the fact that we were almost killed by Death Eaters a couple minutes ago.(They started walking again)

Melody: Right

Harry: We need to find somewhere safe to hide

Grimly Place(Harry is exploring upstairs while Melody and Ron are sleeping downstairs)

Harry heard a crash downstairs and tripped down the stairs landing downstairs.

Lupin: Mel's I'm so sorry I didn't mean to scare you. Are you alright?(Said worriedly as he helped her up)

Harry: Remes(Cried happily hugging him)

Melody: Remes, what are you doing here?(Asked happily as she ran in with Ron)

Lupin: Tonks had her baby

Melody: She did(Said happily)

Lupin: Yes, a boy, we named him Teddy after her father. And somehow Fred and George started a news channel about what's going on and about you, your mom, and Harry called PotterWatch.

Ron: No way

Grimly Place in the morning(Melody is teaching Ron how to play the piano and Harry is upstairs, Lupin left last night)

Melody: A bit gentler(Laughed)

Harry: Guys come here I found something(Called)

Upstairs

Melody looked into the messy room

Melody: Lovely

Harry closed the door

Melody: Regules Artilus Black(Read)

Ron: R.A.B, he's Sirius's brother

Melody: Yes, the question is did he destroy the real Horcrux?

The next morning(On a rocky mountain, Melody is sitting outside, Ron is asleep, and Harry is watching his golden snitch)

Harry licked the snitch the words " I open at the closed" appeared.

Harry: Melody Melody(Called)

Harry: You were right snitches have flesh memories but I didn't catch the first snitch with my hand I almost swolled it(Ran out and over to Melody and handed it to her)

Melody: I open at the closed(Read it)

Harry: What do you think it means?

Melody: I don't know, I found something as well, someone inkted it in it's not part someone drew it.(Pointed at the symbol in the book Dumbledor gave her)

Harry: Luna's dad was wearing that at Ruth and Viktor's wedding

Melody: Why would someone draw it in a children's book?

Harry: Mel's I been thinking I want to go to Godric's Hollows. It's where I was born It's where my parents died.

Melody: That's exactly where he would expect you to go cause it would mean something to you. It's dangerous Harry, but he might have hid a Horcrux there or Dumbledor might have left the sword there for you.

Harry: Babe-

Melody: Never let me give you a hair cut again(Ran her fingers through his hair)

That night

Harry, Melody, and Ron appeared in Godric Hollows cemetery

Melody: I still think we should have used polyjuice potion(Whispered)

Harry: No, this is where I was born I'm not coming back as someone else

The three ceperetly looked around the cemetery Melody walked up to a grave that had the symbol on it. She wiped off the snow.

Melody: Ignotis Peveral(Read)

Melody: Hey babe(Called)

She walked over to him he was staring at his parents grave She and Ron walked over to him he was staring at his parents grave. Melody made daisies appear all around the grave.

Harry: Merry Christmas Melody(Wiped his tears)

Melody: Merry Christmas Harry(Whispered laying her head on her shoulder)

Ron: Harry there's someone watching us by the church(Whispered)

They all looked

Harry: I read about her

They all followed her

Melody: Harry I don't know about this(Whispered)

Harry: Melody she knew Dumbledor she might have the sword

They got to his parents house

Harry: This is where they died Melody this is where he murdered them.

They turned around and saw the women

Harry: You're Bathilda Bagshot aren't you?

She shook her head yes they all entered the house and Harry followed her upstairs.

Melody: Harry don't(Whispered)

Upstairs

As Harry looked through a photo album the women turned into Nargini Harry turned around. Melody and Ron heard the noisies.

Melody: Harry(Cried worriedly)

They ran upstairs

Upstairs

Nargini crashed through the wall and into Harry's old bedroom wrapping around him. Harry hit her with a rock getting her off of him he crawled away and back into the hall. Melody hit the snake with a spell from sending it threw the floor Melody, Harry, and Ron puffed to the Forest of Dean using Harry's wand.

The morning outside(Melody is sitting against a tree)

Harry walked out of the tent

Harry: Where are we now Melody?(Sat in front of her)

Melody: The Forest of Dean I use to come here all the time with mom and dad. It's all the same the trees, the river, everything like nothing changed.

Harry: Where's my wand? Where's my wand Melody?

Melody picked up her jacket and revealed Harry's wand

Melody: I used your wand to get here and somehow after we got here it rebounded. I'm sorry I tried to fix it but wands are-

Harry: It's done, lend me yours, go inside and get warm(Stood up)

That night(Harry is sitting against the tent)

Harry saw a doe patronus and knew it was from Snape he stood up and followed it. He got to a frozen lake the patrnous disappeared into the ice he walked onto the ice and cleared where the patronas went through. He saw the sword of Griffindor.

Harry: Defendo(Made that area of the ice disappear)

He took off everything except his underwear and dove in and grabbed the sword but the ice reappeared. He banged on the ice then went unconscious soon he was dragged out and leaned against a tree he gasped and coughed. He stood up grabbed his glasses and put them on.

Ron: Blimey, are you mental?

Harry put back on his clothes him and Ron walked back to the tent. Melody walked out.

Melody: Harry you're soaking wet(Said worriedly as she hugged him)

Melody: Come inside

In the tent(Harry and Ron are sitting on a bed in front of a jar with fire in it)

Ron: I also forgot you need a wand don't you?

Harry: Yeah

Ron: I got one for you, Hawthhorn nothing special, when Melody was sleeping I apparated into that wand shop of the wand maker Voldemort killed and grabbed one.

Melody: I want to go see Xenophilius Lovegood

Harry: Sorry?

Melody: Look it's the mark again, it keeps popping up in " the Tales of Beetle Bard" on the gravestone in Godric's Hallows. This means something I'm sure of it.(Pointed at the Symbol in one of her books)

Ron: Melody's right we should see Lovegood

In the morning at Luna's house

Melody knocked on the door Xenophilius opened it

Xenophilius: Who are you? What do you want?

Harry: Sir it's me Harry Potter, can we talk?

He let them in and they sat down Xenophilius made them tea then also sat down.

Melody: Where's Luna?

Xenophilius: She'll be along

Everyone took a drink

Harry: Sir, I was wondering about the symbol around your neck?

Xenophilius: It's the symbol of the Deathly Hollows(Grabbed his necklace)

Harry, Ron, and Melody: The what?

Xenophilius: The Deathly Hollows, have you heard the story of the Three Brothers?

Harry and Melody: Yes

Ron: No

Melody: I have it here

She pulled out the book and read the story

Xenophilius: There you have it those are the Deathly Hollows

Harry: I'm sorry sir I still don't understand

Xenophilius grabbed paper and a pen

Xenophilius: The Elder wand, the Resurrection stone, the cloak of invisibility together they make the Deathly Hollows. Together they make one master of death(Drew the symbol)

Xenophilius: Your teas gotten cold I'll be right back(Grabbed the pot)

He went downstairs

Ron: Let's go I'm not drinking any of that stuff hot or cold(Everyone grabbed her bags)

They went downstairs

Ron: You forgot the water

Xenophilius: The water?

Ron: For the tea

Xenophilius: How silly of me(Laughed)

Melody: Doesn't matter we should get going anyways

Xenophilius: No you're not(Yelled breaking the pot)

Harry: Sir?

Xenophilius: They were angry you see about what I been writing so they took her. They took my Luna, my Luna.

Harry: Who took her sir?

Xenophilius: Voldemalt

Melody screamed as Death Eaters started shooting the house the kids got down.

Xenophilius: My daughter(Yelled worriedly as he walked out)

A spell killed him Harry, Ron, and Melody puffed out the house was destroyed. The kids got back to the forest.

Ron: I'll do the enchantments (Pulled out his wand)

They saw snatchers

The leader: Hello beautiful(Said to Melody)

The leader: Don't just hang about snatch them(The kids ran off)

The snatchers chased them one tied Ron up they were surrounded it was no use. Melody stun Harry knocking him onto the ground. He sat up the snatchers seized them.

Ron: Don't touch her(Cried)

Melody: Leave him alone get off me(Screamed struggled to get free)

The leader: Your boyfriend will get much more than that if he doesn't learn to behave himself. What happened to you ugly?

The leader: No not you(Said to Greyback)

The Leader: What's your name?(Asked Harry)

Harry: Dudley, Vernon Dudley

The Leader: Check it

The Leader: How about you beautiful?(Walked up to Melody)

Melody: Penelope Clearwater

He started kissing her neck

A snatcher: There's no Vernon Dudley on here

The Leader: Why won't you tell us who you are?(Walked up to Harry)

Harry: what's wrong I told you who I am?

Melody knew they were going to recognize him she struggled but it was too late.

The Leader: Change of plans were not taking this lot to the ministry

Lucius's house

Lucius: What's wrong with his face?

Bellatrix: Yes what is wrong with his face?

The Leader: Must have been something he picked up in the woods

Bellatrix: He ran into a stinging charm, was it you dear?(Asked Melody)

Bellatrix: Give me her wand we'll see what her last spell was(Walked over to her)

Bellatrix: Got you(Laughed walked away)

Bellatrix gasped as she saw the sword of Griffendor in the leader of the snatchers hand.

Bellatrix: Where did you get that?(Gasped)

The Leader: It was in her bag when we searched her I recon it's mine now

She coaked him with a spell

Greyback: Are you mad?(Yelled)

She did the same to him then relised it

Bellatrix: Get out get out(Yelled)

The Leader, Greyback, and the snatchers left

Bellatrix: Wormtail put the boys in the cellar I want to have a confusation with this one. Girl to girl.

Wormtail through them in the cellar and locked the door and walked back up.

Ron: What do we do? We can't leave Melody alone with her.

Luna: Ron Harry?

Ron turned on the lights with the ilumanator Dumbledor left him they saw her.

Harry: Luna?

Upstairs(Melody is laying on the floor with Bellatrix ontop of her)

Bellatrix: That sword was suppose to be in my vault at Gringots how did you get it?(Whispered as Melody cried)

Bellatrix: What did you and your friends take from my vault?(Screamed)

Melody: I didn't steal anything please I didn't steal anything(Crying)

Bellatrix: I don't believe you(Whispered)

Melody: Don't(Screamed as Bellatrix pulled out a knife)

Melody screamed in pain as Bellatrix carved into her arm

Downstairs

Dobby appeared

Harry: Dobby what are you doing here?

Dobby: Dobby has come to save Harry Potter of course Dobby will always be here for Harry Potter.

Harry: Are you saying you can apparate in and out of this room? Can you take us with you?

Dobby: Of course I'm an elf

Harry: Okay I want you to take Luna-

Ron: Viktor and Ruth's house, trust me

Luna: Whenever you're ready sir

Dobby: Sir, I like her very much

He took her hand

Dobby: Meet me upstairs in ten seconds

Dobby: Hurry(Puffed out)

Ron put out the lights and they hid Wormtail opened the door then got struck by something.

Wormtail: Ow

He fell unconscious to the floor

Dobby: Who gets his wand?

Harry: Ron does

Dobby tossed it too him they went up the stairs Melody was laying on the floor with the words " half breed" carved in her left arm.

Bellatrix: This one's time is up(Said about Melody)

Ron: Like hell!

They ran up the stairs

Harry: Stuphy(Sent Lucius flying and caught his wand)

Bellatrix: Drop your wands, I said drop them!(Seized Melody holding a knife against her throat)

They were going to drop the wands but Dobby appeared on the chandler. Bellatrix screamed and let go of Melody as Dobby loosened it Ron caught Melody they and Harry ran over to Dobby.

Bellatrix: Stupid elf you could of killed me(Yelled)

Dobby: Dobby never meant to kill Dobby only meant to seriously injure.

Dobby made her wand appear in his wand as she was going to do a spell.

Bellatrix: How dare you take a witch's wand how dare you defy your masters?(Screamed)

Dobby: Dobby has no master Dobby is a free elf and Dobby has come to save Harry Potter and his friends!

They puffed out

They appeared on a beach

Harry: Melody

Harry: Melody your safe were all safe(Ran over to Melody who was being held by Ron, put his hand on her shoulder)

Dobby: Harry Potter(Said weakly)

Harry: Dobby(Said worriedly, ran over to him)

He caught him, kneeled, and took the knife out.

Harry: Don't worry Dobby I'll fix you. Melody do you have something in your bag? What is it? Help me(Cried worriedly)

Dobby: Such a beautiful place to be with friends Dobby is happy to be with his friend. Harry Potter.

He died Luna walked up to him and kneeled by him

Luna: We should close his eyes don't you think?

Harry nodded Luna closed his eyes

Luna: There now he can be sleeping

Harry: I want to bury him properly without magic

Inside the house in the kitchen(Harry is outside in front of Dobby's grave)

Luna: It's beautiful here

Viktor: Thank you, it's your home to now. Sorry about your dad.

Luna: Thank you

Harry: We need to go to Hogwarts, one of the Horcruxes are there(Walked in)

Melody: It's going to be hard with Lucius Malfoy as headmaster we can't just walk through the front door.

Ron: We can do it, where's Luna?

Ruth: She already apperated there

Ron: Of she did

The three puffed to Hogsmeade an alarm went off and they took off and hide. Death Eaters started coming out and searched for them. The alarm went off again.

A Death Eater: Potter!(They took off)

The three ran into an ally

Snape: In here(Whispered, opened a door)

They ran in he gave them food and water

Snape: You're here to get into Hogwarts aren't you?

Harry: Yes

Snape: You know what to do(Said to the painting)

The girl in the painting walked away

Melody: That's Dumbledor's sister Arianna isn't it?

Snape: Yes it is

Melody: She's coming back

Ron: Who's that behind her?

The painting opened up to a hole

Harry: Neville, you look-

Neville: Like hell I wrecken, that's nothing Shames is worse

The three followed him

Ron: I don't remember this on the Marauders map

Neville: That's cause it didn't exist till now

Melody: How bad is it with Lucius as headmaster?

Neville: You hardly see him it's the Carrow's you have to watch out for.

Harry: Carrow's?

Neville: Brother and sister in charge of discipline they love punishment the Carrow's(Pointed to his left cheek)

Melody: They did that to you? Why?

Neville: At the beginning of the year in Defense Against the Dark Arts they wanted us to practice Cruciatus Curses on first years. I refused.

They got to a door

Neville: Let's have some fun shall we

He opened the door

Neville: Listen up you lot got a surprise for you

Shames: No more Snape's coconut bread, were surprised we can digest it.

Neville let Harry through

Shames: Blimey(Gasped)

Shames: Yeah Harry(Everyone stood up, cheered, and clapped)

Harry, Melody, and Ron came down the ladder everyone hugged Harry.

Neville: Tell Remes and the others that Harry's back(Said to Cormac)

Neville: Okay that's enough everyone(Walked up to Harry, Melody, and Ron)

Cormac: We have a new weather report lightning has struck I repeat lightning has struck(Said in a radio)

Neville: What's going on Harry?

Harry: There's something hidden in the castle and it might help us defeat Voldemalt.

Neville: Okay, what is it?

Harry: I don't know

Dean: Where is it?

Harry: I don't know that either, I realize it's not a lot to go on.

Shames: That's nothing to go on

Harry: It would be small easily concealed, anyone have any ideas?

Luna: There's Rarena Ravenclaw's last diadem

Ron: What's a bloody diadem?

Cho: It's a crown, like a tiara

Ginny: Harry(Said happily)

Ron: What's up Ginny?(Waved to her)

Ginny: He knows, Lucius knows Harry was spotted in Hogmeade

The Great Hall(All the students and staff are there)

Lucius: It has come to my attention that earlier this evening Harry Potter was spotted in Hogsmeade. Now anyone who knows where he is and fails to come forehead or is hiding him will be punished. Anyone who knows Harry Potter whereabouts I invite them to step forward now.

Everyone gasped as Harry came out of the crowd

Harry: It seems you have a security problem headmaster

Ariel, Melody, Gabriella, Bill, Fleur, Viktor, Ruth, all the Weasley's, Lupin, Sirius, Tonks, Snape, and Kingsley walked in.

Harry: How dare you stand where he stood?

Lucius pointed his wand at Harry McGonagal pushed Harry back and her and Lucius fought. McGonagal killed him and the Carrows in one spell as she put the lights back on everyone cheered.

McGonagal: Potter(Said worriedly as he fell to the floor)

He heard a screaming and he got up and walked over to her another girl started screaming.

Voldemalt's voice: I know many of you will want to fight some of you may even think to fight is wise but this is folly. Give me Harry and Ariel Potter do this and none shall be harmed give me Harry and Ariel potter and I shall leave Hogwarts untouched give me Harry and Ariel potter and you will be rewarded. You have one hour.(Whispered)

Pansy Parkison: What are you waiting for? Someone grab them.

Ariel went up and grabbed his arm their friends and family went around them Filch walked in.

McGonagal: Aw Mr Filch if you would I would like you to lead Miss Parkinsion from the hall.

Filch: And where too?

McGonagal: The dungeons would do

Everyone cheered as Pansy followed Filch

McGonagal: How much time do you need?(Asked Harry)

Harry: As much as you can give me

McGonagal: Do what you have to do I'll secure the castle, Potter it's good to see you.

Harry: You to professor, hold the fort Neville(Patted him on the shoulder)

He ran out

Entrance Courtyard

Neville: Let me get this straight professor you actually give us permission to do this?

McGonagal: That is correct Longbottom

Neville: To blow it up boom?

McGonagal: Boom

Neville: Brilliant, how are we going to do that?

Shames: I can bring it down

McGonagal: That's the sprite off you go

Neville and Shames walked away

McGonagal: Piertotum Locomotor

All the statues came to life and marched towards the entrance

McGonagal: Hogwarts is threatened protect us do your duty to our school.

McGonagal: I always wanted to use that spell(Said happily to Molly)

She, Molly, and Slughorn started doing protection spells making a huge shield form around the school.

The bridge

Snatchers started running towards it but a few got zapped by the shield.

Neville: Yeah you and who's army(Yelled)

One of the towers

Tonks ran in

Lupin: You shouldn't have(She ran into his arms and they held each other)

Lupin: Where's Teddy?

Tonks: At my moms he'll sleep all night and snore like his father

In the Chamber of Secrets

Ron pulled a fang from the dead Baskalisck

Ron: You do it(Walked over to Fleur)

Fleur: I can't

Ron: Yes you can(Gave it to her)

Ron laided it on the floor Fleur raised the fang high then stabbed the cup. Water started to rise Ron grabbed Fleur's hand and they ran back the water soaked them then disappeared they made out. Voldemalt made the shield break.

The bridge

Neville took off after the snatchers chased him Neville set them bomb off making the bridge explode killing all the snatchers.

Ariel: Neville(Said worriedly, thought he didn't make it)

Ariel started walking towards the edge Neville climbed up

Neville: That went well(Groaned)

On the stairs somewhere(Everyone is screaming)

Harry: Stupfy(Hit a Death Eater)

Harry: Ari Neville you alright?(Ariel and Neville ran up to him)

Neville: Never better feel like I can spit fire, you haven't seen Luna have you?

Harry: Luna

Neville: I'm mad for her I might as well tell her since we'll probly be dead by dawn.(Took off)

Ariel kissed Harry on the forehead

Ariel: I know

They took off in the opposite direction

The Entrance hall(Harry, Ron, and Melody are running down the stairs)

They were going to run outside but Harry held Melody back as a Death Eater shot at them. Harry killed the Death Eater and they ran out they ran back in to get away from the giants and giant spiders.

Melody: No(Yelled worriedly as she saw Greyback eating Lavender)

She killed him they ran back out dementers started flying towards the castle. Snape sent them all back with his patronas they took off again.

The boat house

They walked in and saw the dead body of Colin Creevey

Voldemalt's voice: You have fought valiantly but in vain, I do not wish this therefor I command my forces to retreat for the time being in their absence depose of your dead with dignity. Harry and Ariel Potter I now speak directly to you on this night you have allowed your friends and family to die for you rather than face me yourself there is no greater dishonor join me in the Forbidden Forest and confront your fate. If you do not do this I shall kill every last man, women, and child who tries to conceal you from me(Whispered)

The Entrance courtyard

Melody: Where is everyone?

They walked into the Great Hall

Slughorn: Hey Harry(Healing Filth's arm)

Madam Pomfrey and Padma Pitil covered up Kaya Dumbledor's dead body. They saw the Weasley's crying around Percy's dead body Harry and Ariel saw Melody, Draco, and Narcissa crying over Ruth and Viktor's bodies. McGonagal slowly started towards Ariel and Harry took off without anyone but McGonagal noticing.

The Dark Forrest(Two Death Easters have Hagrid seized and one has Sirius seized)

Dolohov: No sign of them my lord

Voldemalt: I thought they come

Voldemalt turned around and saw Ariel and Harry coming

Hagrid and Sirius: Ariel Harry no what are you doing here(Yelled worriedly)

Dolohov: Quite!

Voldemalt: Ariel and Harry Potter the Boy and Girl Who Lived come to die?

Voldemalt: Avada Kadabra(Killed them in the process making him fall on the ground)

Bellatrix: My lord are you hurt(Helping him up)

Voldemalt: I don't need your help

Bellatrix: Come on

Voldemalt pushed her hard on the ground

Bellatrix: The girl and boy, are they dead?(Stood up)

Dolohov went over to Ariel and Harry and kicked them hard in the back

Dolohov: Dead

Morning Entrance courtyard

Everyone walked out Neville wiped off the Sorting hat Voldemalt, the Death Eaters, Hagrid, and Sirius came walking. Everyone noticed Ariel and Harry in their arms.

Melody: Who is that, that Hagrid and Sirius caring, Neville who is it?(Snape has his arm around her)

Voldemalt: Ariel and Harry Potter are dead

Melody: No no(Screamed, ran forward but Snape seized her)

Voldemalt: Silence(Shot at her, Snape pulled Melody back)

Voldemalt: Stupid girl Harry and Ariel Potter are dead, now you put your faith in me. Harry and Ariel Potter are dead and now it's time to declare yourselves come forward and join us or die.

Neville stepped forward a few inches

Voldemalt: Well I must say I hoped for better, and who are you youngman?

Neville: Neville Longbottom

All the Death Eaters laughed

Voldemalt: Well Neville I'm sure we can find a place for you in our ranks

Neville: I like to say something

Voldemalt: Yes Neville?

Neville: It doesn't matter that Harry and Ariel are gone

Shames: Stand down Neville

Neville: People die everyday friends family yeah we lost Harry and Ariel tonight. Their still with us in here so is Percy, Viktor, Ruth all of them they didn't die in vain.

Neville: But you will, cause your wrong Harry and Ariel's hearts did beat for us, for all of us!(Turned to Voldemalt)

Neville: And it's not over(Pulled out the sword of Griffendor)

Harry rolled out of Hagrid's arms and Ariel out of Sirius's everyone gasped happily. Voldemalt shot and them but kept missing.

Harry: Kill the snake(Said to Ginny and Ron)

Kingsley: Neville(Yelled as Neville charged at Voldemalt with the sword but Voldemalt sent him flying into the Great Hall knocking him unconscious)

In the castle somewhere(The snake has Ginny cornered)

Ron slowly walked behind it with the fang the snake turned around and knocked it out of his hand.

The Great Hall

Bellatrix shot a spell at Melody but Melody blocked it Ariel stepped in front of her and Snape and Gabriella pushed Melody behind them.

Ariel: Not my daughter you bitch!(Pointed her wand at Bellatrix)

They shot spells at each other than Ariel froze her then blew her up.

One of the towers(Harry and Voldemalt are battling)

Harry: Come on Tom let's finish this the way we started it

Harry: Together(Seized him and jumped off the tower)

They landed on opposite sides in the Entrance courtyard they crawled seized their wands stood up and shot spells at each other.

Entrance hall(Ginny and Ron are running down the stairs holding hands as their being chased by the snake)

Ron shot a spell at it and it did nothing they fell on the floor with Ron holding Ginny. Neville cut the snake in half killing it.

In the Entrance courtyard

They shot spells at each other again Harry made the Elder Wand fly into his hand. Voldemalt turned into ash and died.

In the Great Hall

Luna sat next to Neville they kissed Harry walked in he saw all the Weasley's sitting together, saw Cho sitting with the Pitil twins, saw Snape talking with Dean and Shames, saw Slughorn talking with Sprout, and saw Ariel sitting with Melody and Sirius with her arm around her and with Melody's head on Ariel's shoulder and Sirius's arm around Ariel and Ariel's head on his shoulder.

Hagrid: Harry(Said happily walked up to him)

They hugged then he walked out Ron and Fleur walked in holding hands.

19 years later at Kings Cross station

Harry and Melody walked in with their eight year old daughter Ruth Kaya who Melody named after two close friends she lost, elven year old James Cedric and twelve year old Albus Colin. Albus ran in the wall but James was too nervous.

Harry: Together(Put his arm around him)

They ran in then Melody with Ruth Harry saw Cho with Draco with their song Scropious and smiled at them.

Somewhere in the station(Fleur and Ron are with their eleven year old daughter Lavender Jackaline and their eight year old Percy Hunter)

Fleur: Bag(Put Lavender's bag on her shoulder)

Lavender: Yeah

Fleur: I'm gonna miss you(Hugged her)

Ron: Here they come(Saw Melody, Harry, and their kids)

Before the kids got on the train Harry hugged James they got on and the kids got on. James sat next to Albus and Lavender a chocolate frog jumped into Lavender's hand Fleur laughed the train took off.

(Student's jobs and their kids name and house and people they married)

Harry: an auror

Fleur: a model and singer

Melody: A ministry worker

Ron: muggle department in the ministry

Neville: Herbology teacher married to Luna have a twelve year old son named Liam Robert(Slithren)

Luna: Quibler author

Snape is still defense against the Dark Arts teacher and Ariel is headmistress of Hogwarts.

Bill and Gabriella are now married and they have a seventeen year old son named Olly Domonic(Griffendor). Bill is the minister of magic and Gabriella is a dancer and singer.

George: Married to Angelina Johnson they have a sixteen year old daughter name Roxanne Odette(Raveclaw). George is the best seeker in the world now and Angelina is the Quiditch coach/teacher at Hogwarts.

Fred: Married to Penelope Clearwater they have a eleven year old son who

named Josh Sam(Slithren). Fred is the greatest beater in the world and Penelope works as a Hogwarts nurse with Madam Pomfrey.

Shames: Married to Parvati Pitil have a twelve year old daughter Grace Lea(Griffindor). Shames is Slughorn's(Potion teacher) assistant and Parvatie is Head of Griffendor house.

Dean: Married to Padma Pitil they have a twelve year old son named Martain Luke(Hufulpuff). Dean is a worker at Honeydukes and Padma is now the greatest wand maker in the world.

Ginny: Married to Lee Jordan they have an eleven year old daughter named Julia Connie(Ravenclaw). Ginny is a worker at Zonko's Joke shop and Lee is the Divination teacher.

All of Melody's kids are in Griffindor and Fleur's kids are in Raveclaw and Scopious is in Slithren.


End file.
